Rocco Acochella
Appearance Rocco is a tail man with very long flowing white hair. He normally keeps the majority of it tied pack or pinned up so it won't get in his way as he does stuff. He has a few rings on both hands as well as a necklace with a green gemstone and a watch he normally wears everywhere he goes. He dresses well due to his raising trying not to destroy his clothing outright if he can help it. He has a few hand drawn tattoos up and down his arms. He has a winter coat he adores to wear lined with fur all around the neck, the wrists, and the outside of where it is buttoned to be shown when it is closed. Personality Rocco is a happy serious man which comes across with how he treats most situations. A dangerous situation can be lost on him as he seriously thinks of a solution and makes a dry joke as he thinks. He is kind hearted to a major fault and will go out of his way to help in a way he is able to. He has trained his body as hard as he was able giving him a sturdy frame that he abuses until it usually collapses, he offers his arms up to anyone who could use the extra muscle near him. He learned the best use of free time is rest which causes him to sleep and laze around anywhere he doesn't have to move at. Biography Born to a happy travelling couple Rocco learned to keep himself entertained while his mother and father went and lived their lives. Whenever they got worried about being able to keep him safe he was taken to live with his great grandfather. Gramps took to the kid and brought him up training him and teaching him how to be a great man. After a few years he asked the old man when he could leave and was answered by a shrug and being told he wasn't being forced to live there. Rocco stayed with his Grampa and they traveled together the old man teaching the kid as much as he could to help him out in his daily life. The old man never seemed to run out of money but Rocco didn't feel like bothering him with all of the wants he had on their travels so took up a small business for himself to buy child garbage with. After sightseeing through a few more towns Rocco asked if he could travel on his own to which the old man laughed and told him only if he could wound him. He was many years off of his prime but still had all of the experience and skill a man of his age he lived a full life could have. Rocco took several years trying only to get nowhere in the fight other than learning more natural ways to move and attack through the sheer need to survive the vicious old mans assault. One day a few pirates came around trying to squeeze some money out of them and the old man drew his sword to protect the both of them. It wouldn't have taken but a few seconds for the pirates to be cut down but Rocco drew his sword refusing to let his Grandad be outnumbered so horribly. The fight took longer due to more careful movements to prevent hurting the kid but they easily ended the disgusting bottom feeders. A loud sigh from the old man finally acknowledged the young man's growth. He was told in parting to never forget there will always be weak people that need protection and to never stand by and watch evil occur. With a hug and wallet with money handed to him he was sent on his way as the old man cackled with laughter and shook his head wondering how this one turned out so well out of everyone in the family. Professions Primary Profession: ☀Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a katana and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Secondary Profession: ☀'Entertainer': An entertainer makes their living through putting on shows and keeping a crowd enthralled in their act. They’re experts at knowing what people like and how to keep people watching. This character is a musician and has knowledge pertaining to this vocation. When putting on a show, Entertainers have a high chance of distracting any nameless faces in a crowd, entrancing them in their performance, if they decided to put one on. Traits * 1 prof * 3 general 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. In Training (1 Slot): A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. This trait can be taken up to six times. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Interim of the Strong (1 Slot): A thirst for power has a hard time being quelled, but perhaps a temporary one is enough for the moment. This character is granted a temporary boost in strength, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Interim of the Strong (1 Slot): A thirst for power has a hard time being quelled, but perhaps a temporary one is enough for the moment. This character is granted a temporary boost in strength, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Interim of the Strong (1 Slot): A thirst for power has a hard time being quelled, but perhaps a temporary one is enough for the moment. This character is granted a temporary boost in strength, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Rocco was trained in the art of the sword preferring the thin long blade of the katana to something more fierce or more sinister. His movements are as methodical as possible with his body having been trained viciously to work more off of instinct than planning. When he draws the sword he reacts to almost any physicality as if it were an attack that could maim or disfigure him. He however draws fun out of every battle where he can trade blows with a worthy opponent without a one sided fight Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. (iron) 'Katana '(3k smackers): The Katana Rocco got from his grandfather to train with made out of weak metal but still cuts like normal. Housed in a simple sheathe with nothing abnormal about any of it. '''La Chèvre Enfoiré: (3.5k somolians): An iron chokuto, that appears to have been heavily used, as the metal and hilt seems to have been stained with splotches of blood. Perhaps it was used by someone who thirsted for combat. The blade will cleave right through any goat. No really, like a hot knife through butter, not kidding. It f#cks those goats really good Wilson: (1k smacker wing wangs) It's a specially made volleyball, with what looks very much like a face. Anyone who decides to talk to it will find that Wilson is more than happy to offer advice on any situation. Most of his advice tends to be useless, but once and only once, he can offer his owner a solution to a sticky situation. He then goes back to babbling stupidly. a Moderator when you want that one time sensible advice. Scouter: (1k vegeta dollars) You don't know why, but this thing seems to display some sort of weird number (Will) whenever it's pointed at someone. What the number means exactly, you'd have to guess. Slaperige: (3k dream dollars) An iron spear, that appears to have been heavily used, as the metal and hilt seems to have been stained with splotches of blood, making it almost appear red. Perhaps it was used by someone who thirsted for combat. The head of the spear seems to be the bane of anything inhuman. Should anything be struck by this weapon that can be considered not human, they will be subject to a -2 Debuff to stamina for 2 turns after a cut. This debuff does not stack, but with consecutive slashes the duration can be refreshed. be Sold but not Upgraded Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Example of a Technique Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved